This invention relates to a picture frame and, more particularly, to a picture frame assembly which allows for releasable picture frames to be presented at either wall hanging or stand alone positions.
The use of picture frames to display photos, prints, paintings, etc. is known. Frames have also been devised to display the contents in either a wall mounted or stand alone positions. However, such frames have not been designed to be effectively interchanged between either wall mounted or stand alone display modes. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a picture frame which presents an aesthetically pleasing wall mounted display as well as a stand alone play such as on a tabletop, desk or the like. Moreover, it is desirable to be able to interchange the picture frames between such modes without the need to mar and/or blemish, the wall hanging surface.
In response thereto I have invented a novel picture frame assembly which presents a decorative background panel for initial affixation to a vertical surface such as a room wall or the like. This wall panel presents one or more apertures designed to releasably receive a picture frame therein. The picture frame includes tabs releasably engageable with panel slots to maintain the frame in a wall mounted position. The frame includes a swing-away leg which enables it to be supported on a horizontal surface. Each picture frame is removable from the panel while the panel remains affixed to the wall. Such structure allows for insertion of another picture frame within the exposed panel aperture without the need to affix the picture frame directly to the wall.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a novel picture frame assembly which allows for display of one or more pictures in either wall or stand alone displays.
Another object of this invention is to provide an assembly, as aforesaid, having a background panel for wall affixation, the panel displaying at least one frame aperture for positioning a releasable picture frame therein.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an assembly, as aforesaid, the frame having structure for releasable engagement with the background panel.
Another object of this invention is to provide an assembly, as aforesaid, having fastener means on the panel engageable with complementary fastener means on the picture frame for releasably securing the picture frames to the background panel.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide an assembly, as aforesaid, the panel, apertures and picture frame adaptable to various configurations.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide an assembly, as aforesaid, the configuration of the engaged picture frame covering the outline of the panel aperture.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.